Unthinkable Consequences
by Emmery Dawn
Summary: Emily lived the normal teenager life, till one day everything changed for good. A new life is presented to Emily and she doesn't know how she will handle it. Though changes begin to happen. People know more than they are truly telling. With the truth out, something or someone else knows more about her than she does herself and is willing to take the very breathe she breathes.
1. Changes

**Chapter 1**

"Why would I do that?" I said protesting every little thing that come from that handsome face. All I received was an adorable crooked smile that swept me off my feet every time it reached his face, which is totally cheating. Using cute, handsome and attractive smile against me, rude. He turned to where his body faced me completely. He motioned me to come toward him. I refused I wasn't going to play his games, silly boy. His crooked smile showed it's self again, so innocent like, which was he was far from. The look he had in his eyes, the absorbing feeling they bring to anyone who look into them, reminded me of the first time things change for good...

My bus stop was about a couple blocks from my house, which meant I had to walk. I was walking on the sidewalk, when the wind blew my long wavy hair. This is one of the few suburb neighborhoods in Alaska. Long strands of autumn hair blew all around. The one day, I forget a clip or ponytail or anything, the wind is blowing like a hurricane outside. I was too distracted with my recent wind raped hair, so when I stepped in a hole in the ground, I accepted my karma. Before, I went face first into the ground though; a hand caught my waist and spun me around. A handsome man, an incredible attractive man, I say, with absorbing deep ice blue eyes, held me up from the ground. His hair fell upon his face in a messy, but stylish manner, with bangs reaching close to his eyes, it was also as black as night making eyes glisten. He had eyes, like glaciers on the deep dark ocean drifting to a place that no one knew exactly. At this point, I was trying so hard not to let my mouth open all the way to the ground, I mean come on, this isn't happening. When I saw that crooked smile, my mouth did drop open to the ground. With that, I put my hands over my face in shame and started analyzing the situation that just played out. The whole thing wasn't awkward or terrifying but, for some reason being close to him made me feel relaxed and calm, other than my heart about to beat out of my chest.

"Name's Caven." He said as he started to pull me to where I as now standing. I slowly removed my hands from my face.

"Uhh…Hi I'm Emily. Thanks for saving me from the dirt and stuff..." I said looking up at him with a small smile then to the ground. It was so weird, it was like I knew him but didn't at the same time.

"Personally, I don't mind sweeping a pretty girl off her feet." He said with that adorable crooked smile of his and with that absorbing look in his eyes that started this whole flashback thing. I gave a small smile yet again, I have no idea what else to do. All my good words and witty sayings somehow disappeared for my cranium. Yes, I did just said cranium. "That is not a smile, try again." He said as he puts his hand on my chin, so that was looking straight at him and nothing else. I started laughing. I'm not quite sure why but I decided to just burst out in laughter. He seemed to be amused with my laughter and gave a small chuckle. "Come on Emmy, I demand better." I just met this guy and now I have a nickname, win. He still had his hand on my chin and gave this look as if he was waiting. I gave him the biggest smile I could possible give, with my big cheeks, I looked totally childish. "Perfect." He said with another one of his smiles.

"You have really pretty eyes." He said.

"Thanks. Yours are kind of cool, too." Great compliment Emily. Just Perfect. So not original. Lovely. He smiles, finally lets go of my chin, and he steps back a little. Then it hits me. Where did he come from? I didn't see him while I was walking. He kind of just showed up. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"Hey, can we move toward that tree? The sun is killing my eyes." He said as he points toward a cherry blossom tree with one hand, with the other shielding his eyes. The governor decided to add some cherry blossoms to the few neighborhoods to off set the natural pine trees.

"Um...Sure." I said while following him toward the pink tree. As we walked to the tree, I started to look around and down the street; I see the normal, a guy mowing his lawn, a lady walking her dog, except the man, about the same build and age as Caven, across the street walking slowly and occasionally looking across in our direction. Thinking not too much about it, I sat my bag against the tree and turned toward Caven. Even in the shade he used his hands as a shield for his eyes. "I didn't see you when I was walking."

"Well, I don't think you could see very well with the wind today."

He did make a point, maybe he just happens to be walking down the street and I just didn't notice him. It just seems like he was there on purpose or like he was suppose to be here. This got me thinking about how our whole meeting started, my wind raped hair. I love my hair don't get me wrong, but wind raped hair makes me want cut sometimes. My hair reached the middle of my back and was naturally straight.

"Why would you think about cutting your gorgeous hair?" he said slightly sternly. This made me turn to face him. I was somewhat puzzled; because I'm not sure I said that out loud. Plus, why would it matter to this handsome somewhat stranger if I cut my hair? Or what if I actually did cut my hair? With the next blink of my eyes he was inches from my face.

"Tenacious, much?" He slowly moves his face to my neck. I could feel the edge of sharp fangs that sent chills down my back. I let out gasp not, because it did not hurt but, because I was in total shock about the news I've just been given.

I slowly went from flashback to real world. The flashback made my head sting within forehead. Caven was still standing waiting for me to join him. I gave him the same small smile as first time we met.

"Ha." I said then turning around and heading toward his bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. The crescent moon directly in the middle of my forehead was the first thing I saw. It really was not that hard to miss other than my bangs covering it when they felt like. Smack dap in the middle of my forehead. I can't believe I never saw Caven's that day. I must have been so dumbfounded I missed every little detail. He says, he just that good at hiding it with his bangs. I did later find out that they give everyone some strong concealer to cover the crescent. Males. Sigh, you have to love them. Can't ruin that pride now can we? Unless accidently of course. This crescent changed my life forever. Caven found me before the tracker marked me with this thing. Vampyre is what the great Nyx, goddess of night, has chosen for me. That's only if I make it through this Change everyone talks about. My best friend of twelve years was so mad and upset that I was going to the House of Night and to become a Vampyre without her. She was the one who was into all this stuff and I didn't really care for it. The one who doesn't care gets chosen. My luck of course. I'm not this pessimistic all the time I promise. I've only been at the House of Night for about week. I was at the medical clinic at the Academy for a month before for some kind of medical check. I don't start my classes for another week though. My mentor Zahra wanted to make sure I was in perfect health before starting my classes. Everyone gets a mentor when first arriving. Mine just happen to be the high priestess, still not sure what that means but, my guess its like the head boss. Females took most of the higher positions here, which is boom. I stared at my mark, something was different, and I just couldn't tell what exactly. Caven was in the doorway of his bathroom the whole time watching me. I didn't notice at first but, I didn't care. I like his presence.

"Does this look different to you?" I said looking at him and pointing to my mark. He stared at it for way too long and with that I knew something was different.

"It's purple." He said walking closer to me and running his fingers across my mark all calmly like.

"Is that bad?" Even though I'm not entirely happy about becoming a Vampyre and I didn't want my body to reject the Change. When first coming to the House of Nights, no one is a full Vampyre yet, you must make it through the Change. Caven's body accepts the Change and he was a full Vampyre. We'll just have to wait and see what mine decides to do. Caven noticed my worried thoughts and wrapped his arms around me. A crooked smile sat upon Caven's face, he leaned down to kiss me. I turned completely around before his lips could touch mine. My back now leaned against his chest; a grin came to my face. He was about six inches taller than me, so I only reach his chest. I looked toward the mirror and looked at our refection. He had his chin on top of my head and had his eyes closed. I could feel every breath that came and went. I looked at the refection that was me a stranger, a pale blue eyed, small and slender, 17 - year old girl. The crescent made me paler. With my great grandmother being a Norway blue eyed, blonde, and pale beauty, I had no chance, but to be pale. It also made my eyes change. It was like a gray storm with flashes of light blue lighting, which I didn't mind. My hair was mixed between autumn and my natural blonde. I felt so out of place here. I moved my eyes up the mirror to where Caven was. He was looking down at me with his smile on his face.

"You make faces when you're thinking."

"This crescent made me paler. My stupid blonde hair is coming back. If they don't yet I dye my hair, I'll...I'll die. Now this thing is purple and I have no idea what that..." Before I could finish his lips touched mine. I've never let him kiss me before, I have always teased him. Not because I'm a mean person or anything it is just slightly comical. Darn you Caven, you caught me off guard. At first his lips had to coax my shy ones out of their shell they hidden in. He pulled me closer to him. I pulled away from his lips that I felt were called for me. He smiled at me, knowing he won and he ran his hand though my long flowing hair. I always liked when he ran his fingers threw my hair. "That wasn't fair you know."

"You seemed to like it." He said squeezing me then started walking out of the bathroom. Hey now that's not cool. Caven Cozta just kissed me and how was I supposed to not like it? I opened my mouth to say something but, then I realized that I had nothing to say. He was now looking through his dresser for a shirt. He grabbed a royal blue button up shirt and started to take off his other one. I gasped. I could see line and swirl designs all over his back for the first time, it was amazing. It was so abstract and unique. I just wanted to run my fingers over each line. That was the first time I saw him without a shirt too, I'll just say he is pretty fit. I turned around and put my hands over my mouth and I heard him laugh. I almost screamed when he grabbed me and spun me around. He sat me back on the ground and gave him a flirty shove and started heading for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said. I looked around I just happened to notice his shirt was still off. Caven, why do this to me?

"I don't think so." He had a half grin on his face as started walking to his door. His pride and ego amuses me. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said looking totally clueless. He leaned himself against the door and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him.

"Oh, I think you do."

"Remember you can live without my kisses." I said recalling something he has said in the past.

"Well that was before and this now and I say you're pretty tasty." He said. I looked at his crescent. He made it through the Change and was a full Vampyre. I was only a fledgling or a newbie. Mine was as he said before, purple.

"Why is my mark purple?" I said remembering he never told me if it was bad or not. His eyes moved to my mark, he held my hands and put his fingers in the empty spaces between mine.

"I don't know." He said. That helped and totally answered my question. "I guess it means Nyx has plans for you." He said smiling. I pointed to my right. He still leaned against the door and started playing with my delicate fingers. "Please Caven." I said. He couldn't help but, smile. He didn't move though. "You have to go and do whatever it is that you do and I have to get back to my room before Zahra notices I'm not getting any rest or anything."

"You know I could go and ask some other girl for a kiss and they would give me one." He said with that crooked smile.

"Yes they would, but they won't be as tasty as mine remember?" I said giving a sly smile back. He just looked at me and shakes his head.

"This is true." He said stepping toward me and sliding his hand around my neck. "Emmy, Emmy." He said with let another smile.

"Yes Caven?" I said in a little voice. He kissed my mark and stepped back and away from the door. I walk back up to him then gave him a kiss that seemed to last a little too long. I stepped out the door and look back at him. He was in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"Tasty."


	2. Silly Boy

**"Okay, Hannah tell me more about the whole Vampyre thing since you're already going to tell me anyway and such. I'm not curious of anything though." I said while I sat at her desk reading some of her stories so has written over the past years.**

**"Oh my...Okay you know that there are tons of Vampyre out there right?" She said rumbling through her closet. I nodded only have half listening. "The goddess Nyx choices her children, which are Vampyres. She's the goddess of Night. Vampyres are night creatures but, can endure minimum sunlight. To become one of these awesome creatures you have to make it through the Change. The Change is the name of the process your body goes through when changing you from human to Vampyres. Hence the name. Thought some don't make it through and some do, just depend if your body rejects it or not. If your body rejects it, most die but, they say that the rare lucky ones who don't die are called Dhampirs. Half human and half Vampyre. Just depends on what Nyx has plan for you but, those are extremely rare. I'm not even sure if those are real though, I heard about them in a book once. Anyway, a tracker comes to find you to mark you. You start as what they call a Fledging or Newbie. You also have to go to the House of Night Academy or your body will get extremely ill after you get marked and you will for sure die. You're technically not a Vampyre till you make it through the change. Your body should start changing within a couple months of arriving at the Academy. They said that when and if you make it through the change some harness the elements of this earth. Not quite sure what they mean by that. Oh, and when you get marked you get a cool crescent moon directly in the center of your forehead. Dark blue. Which you know is quite different. When you make it through the change you get design tattoos that reflect you. I think that's just totally wicked." She laughed. I never thought she was going to take a breath.**

**"Wow."**

**"Adrian Petsoki is a Vampyre." She said giving me a look. With that shocking statement I turned and looked at her with my head turned sideways. She busted laughing. **

**"You're kidding?" I slightly shocked that she knew that. **

"**No, I know almost everything about him." She said. Got to love very attractive celebrities. She sighed really loud.**

"**Too bad Ethan is jealous of him." I said giving her a smile and going back to reading.**

**"Ha, like he would have a chance."**

**"What's up with you and Ethan anyways?" She gave a look that just made me laugh. I couldn't ever take her serious, it was just too hard. She and Ethan were just a complicated couple to say the least. **

**"Who knows." She said going back to looking through her closet "Ok ready to go skating?" She said. I miss summers we spent together. That's when someone woke me up from my memories.**

**"Emmy." I opened one of my eyes to Caven's face then I close my eyes and said.**

**"Three more hours, Caven." I said pulling the cover over my head. He finally took the covers from me. I curled into a little ball and hided myself under my pillow, the best I could. "Emmy." He said slowly then poking me in the side.**

**"Do not disturb." I said burying my face in my pillow. **

**"Zahra is on her way." He said. I shot up from the comfy bed that personally I could have stayed there forever and jogged past Caven to my dresser. That dream made me miss everyone I left behind. I stopped rambling through my dresser and sat my head on top of my dresser. My life sucked without the whole Vampyre thing and it sucks with it. Life then was as boring as could be I will admit. Caven wraps his arms around me and squeezed me tight. Okay, maybe life didn't really suck here; I had Caven for the most part. A portion of me thought it felt right here, the other didn't. "Oh, and by the way Zahra isn't coming" **

**"Jerk." I said turning around then hitting his chest, this didn't really help. He just smiled.**

**"Nice socks." He said. My socks were plain and white. **

**"Quit looking at me like that." I said smiling and blushing. I walked past him and grabbed my covers. I wrap myself in them, like I was in a cave and I fell back on my bed. **

**"Hey, no."**

**"Yes." I said mumbling under my thick covers. Remembering my dream, wait a second Caven looks kind of like Adrian Petsoki. I started ripping the covers off me trying to break free of my cave. Caven has taken a sit on my bean bag chair and was laughing at me.**

**"You know what I just noticed?" I said still trying to get the covers off, the thick blanket was stuck around my leg. I start hopping trying to get the covers off that refused to. I tripped over the blankets and fell straight into Caven's lap.**

**"Hey, look I don't even have to ask you sit in my lap anymore." He said smiling really big down at me. **

**"Hey Caven, I will hit you. Again." I said laughing and shaking my fist.**

**"So, what did you just notice?" He said laughing and helping me get the covers off me. **

**"You look kind of like Adrian Petsoki." I said finally free of the deadly covers. I sat on the floor looking up at him. He laughed at first then noticed I was being dead serious. **

**"Well he is like my dad's cousin or something like that." I was totally sure my mouth dropped to the ground at that very moment. Caven came and sat by me, my eyes still fixed at where he used to sit. His hand slowly closed my mouth; I forgot it was still opened. He was laughing at me now because my mouth just blobbed right back open. This is just crazy news and oh my Hannah would totally flip if I told her that the Caven is related to the lascivious Adrian. I miss Hannah and I have very important news to tell her! Caven nudged my shoulder and I leaned a little too far and decided I was going to meet the floor. He caught me before the meeting though. "Careful." I turned and stared at him. He was so good looking it was just even not fair. His eyes were icy blue ringed in the darkest blue I've ever seen. I learned from yesterday he had a great body. His lips well, I found out about those from yesterday too. How could this guy like a me? I don't get guys, I don't ask questions, I like the way this was going so far so, why ask questions anyway. "Emmy."**

**"Caven." I said poking him.**

**"Quit." He said with a squirm then a serious face. I tried so hard to hold back a smile. I couldn't do it and I fell into his lap laughing. I put my hands over my face. If I can't take my own best friend seriously, I unquestionably couldn't take Caven seriously. **

**"I can't breathe." I said in between laughs. Caven looked down at me smiling. When I finally slow my laughing outbursts I notice half of me was in Caven's lap…Again. I shot up to where I was originally was sitting before my laughing spree. My hands were covering my mouth that still gave a comical laugh ever once in a while. Caven had that smile on that face of his again, that charming smirk. A warm feeling took over me whenever that smile reached his face. Like butterflies in my stomach as some would said. I removed my hands from my mouth and stared at him. He stared back. The way he looked at me made my cheeks warm and red but, I held my gaze. I wasn't giving in. Well, I won't be the first to anyhow. His eyes buried themselves within me. The feeling grew with each passing second. He still held his gaze but, I could tell he couldn't hold for much longer. I scooted a little closer to him. Gaze still held between us. I scooted till our knees touched each other. I leaned closer to him. Our faces inches apart. I finally looked away. Damnit! I peeked around me hair to see Caven smiling and knowing he won again when the edge of his fangs peeked their way back at me. I turned in totally curiosity. I've only felt his fangs but, I've never seen them. I could feel my eyes widen with amazement. Caven caught on about what took my attention away. He leaned close to my neck and gently grazes my skin with those fangs that drew me closer. I chills ran down my spine. Then he whispered in my ear.**

**"Tasty." He licked the ends of his lips. "You have some too." My fingers ran across my teeth. When my finger touched the edge of the fangs, I jumped. **

**"When those get there?!" My voice echoed through my dorm room. I jump up leaving Caven. I walked out of the room and headed to the community bathroom out in the hallway. Fledging live in dorms, kind of like college. Each room as a bathroom, but it is very small. The community bathroom had an enormous mirror. I was about to open the bathroom door when Emerald walked out. She gave me sneer and she looked me over then said.**

**"Nice jams Emily." She said with a little giggle. I forgot I was still in my pajamas.**

**"Emerald, I'm in a good mood today so let's try and keep it that way." I said with the cutest smile I could come up with. The face she gave me was the cruelest I've ever seen her give anyone. Even though I have only be at the Academy for a week I have seen give an assortment. I held down a laugh that was begging me to show it. Her and I where about the same height but, for some odd reason she thought she always had to wear heels. Which made her couple inches taller than me now. She had long blonde hair (of course) with big brown eyes. I could tell from the moment I meet her I wasn't going to live drama free. **

**"Emily you're starting to piss me off and..." Me! The one who has somehow kept a leveled head for a week and really has said anything to you and I'm pissing you off… Shame on you, Emily, Shame. She was looking past me now. I knew without even turning around and a smile came across my face. She looked so irate but, she started evening out her shirt anxiously. Caven was now standing next to me.**

**"Caven, nice of you to join us." Emerald said using the most erotic voice she could come up with. Whore. I crossed my arms over my chest. **

**"Emerald, you're looking uh…well I don't know really." He wrapped his arms around my waist and giving her that smile of his.**

**"Caven, I do recall you liking my style."**

**"Emerald, your memory correct but, you know you got me thinking. I wonder how Emily would look in a shirt like that." All I cared about was the face that played all over Emerald's face. She did some kind of hissing noise that showed her fangs and stomped away. Before she made it around the corner she turned back around toward us and gave us an criminal look then kept walking.**

**"Hey, I want to you meet my brother." **

**"Wait, since when did you have a brother?" I said.**

**"Well, Emily, when two people love each other..." I elbowed him in the chest. He squeezed me and poked my side then let me go. I walked back to my dorm and walked in, Caven followed me of course. I started rambling through my dresser. I pulled out an old tie dye shirt I made and a plain dark top.**

**"Which one?" I said holding both up. Caven looked at me then to the tops then back to me. I first laid the tie dye one on me then the dark one. **

**"Oh, dark. Dark colors look really good." Caven said lying on my twin sized dorm bed. I laughed then sighed and I point to the door. He gave me a look of displeasure, that face was adorable. "But Emmy..." His pleading made me laugh. "Please..." A puppy look came across his face. Aw how cute. "I let you see me with my shirt off now it's your turn to return the favor." **

**"Since when do I obey the rules?" I said putting my hand on my hip. This brought a smile to his face and he sat up and motioned me to come to him. I did so then stopped half way. **

**"Wait..." I stopped and dropped the top that was my hand. I was in reaching distance of Caven before I could move Caven gripped my arm and dragged me toward him. **

**"Quit it." I said laughing and trying to free myself from his grip.**

**"Since when do I obey the rules?" Caven said with that crooked smile. He pulled me to the bed and I was pulling in the opposite way as he was. I put up a pretty good fight till his arms where around me so I couldn't move at all. I tried squirming my way out but, it didn't seem to help any. **

**"What do you want?" I said finally giving up. That crooked smile came across his face again. "No." I said firmly. Then laughing, I couldn't even take myself seriously. "No." I said again trying to keep a straight face so I bit my lip. You have no idea how hard it is for me to hold down a grin. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was leaning against them. My arms now were crossed on my chest. We were now standing now. I stared at his shoes then finished at the tips of his hair that almost reached his eyes. He wore grey old sneakers with some light wash out jeans. He also had on a maroon shirt with the black sleeve that had his form on it. I threw my arms in the air. "Fine." I said. I knew he was shocked that I actually gave in but, he just played that smirk. I un-wrapped his arms from me and walked over to the front of my dresser. I picked up the dark top I dropped. When I made it to the dresser I stopped. Then I started looking for some jeans that would look good. I stood there for a little bit when, I could feel Caven's breath on the back of my neck. I jumped higher than I have ever before when Caven's hands slide under to my bare back. The warmth of his skin on mine made goose bumps run all over me. "Don't do that." I said because it slightly tickled. I finally squirmed away about two feet from him. He stood there with his arms crossed and leaning on the dresser. I started to reach for the ends of my shirt. I pull it up to the end of my ribs and a smile came across his face, I returned the smile. I started to pull up then; I pulled my shirt entirely down and said. "Keep dreaming cutie." **


	3. Missing Pal

**Chapter 3**

**When I finally got Caven to leave so I could get dressed, I decided to take a shower first. So glad I had my own bathroom here. When I got dressed, I walked back to my bathroom and looked into my mirror. I sighed, I looked the same but, I didn't feel the same. Caven told me to meet him for lunch, so I could meet his brother. I just had to finish this day and I would start my classes in couple more days. I will admit I'm nervous but, totally excited at the same time. Yes, that is possible. What I'm supposed to do for another half an hour? I decided to start reading a book Hannah gave me before I left. I looked at the clock when I finished and I had fifthteen minutes left. I slipped my shoes on and went out the door. I walked down the hallway where Emerald stomped herself away last night. I turned around the corner and start going down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I see a group of girls watching a new episode of their favorite new show and Tessa was among them. Being a natural blonde with doe brown eyes she somewhat blended with the group. When she saw me she shot up then walked up to me, she stuck out like a sore thumb now. She was born and raised in Texas and she had a Texas twang. I was born in Texas also but, moved before I turned three. My Texas twang showed itself every once in a while but, not like her. She wore a demi skirt with her second form black vest with a white top and her favorite black cowgirl boots. She wasn't a cowgirl but, she really pulled it off better than anyone else could. She was more of a farm girl. House of Night had uniforms. Just depends on what form you're in, six all together. Depending on your form, each form has a symbol on the shirt they give you in the beginning. I got my a couple days ago. You are allowed to customize the shirt anyway you want. Like Caven's was put on his favorite shirt as a sleeve. Tessa made her's into a vest. I made mine into an off the shoulder shirt with the Goddess of the Moon standing and looking up at the moon. That was the symbol of first form. With Tessa being a fifth former her symbol was Goddess of Earth covered in a vive dress praying to Nyx. **

**"Emily, wait up." Tessa said catching up with my pace into the entrance hallway. We walked out the big doors that lead to our dorms and we walked to the center of the House of Night to the eating area and with the big water fountain. They had an eating area outside and inside. It was surrounded by bushes and flowers. They served food kind of like a High School cafeteria, but only healthier. NO JUNK FOOD! It's horrible. Though they did allowed soda or caffeinated beverages, thank the lord. Caven said you don't start blood lust (wanting/needed blood) till the end of your third form.** **I was so happy when Caven told me that fledging doesn't drink blood but, they make us eat healthy like I said before. With him being a fourth former he likes the taste of blood. EW I said for now but, I knew maybe one day I totally crave it but, I'll just go with ewwy for now. They had places in the inside eating area called feeder corners. This was where willing humans let Vampyres drink from them. They are not harmed or killed; all they get is an extraordinary feeling like being high. "So I heard you and Caven had a little talk with Emerald last night?" Tessa said with a giggle. Geesh gossip travels fast around here. **

**"Oh, yeah." I said waving back to Caven and the rest of the group when I saw them sitting at a table. **

**"Wait, your mark is purple!" Tessa said while grabbed my head for a better look. I did not even notice her staring at me.**

**"That noticeable huh?" I said sighing when she let go and grabbing a tray. I forgot about this purple nonsense. She nodded in agreement.**

**"That so cool. We all knew there was something different about you." She said while we made it through the line and start walking to the table. I just smiled. Damn mark! I love the color purple but, you're supposed to be dark blue. Being purple is not normal! So quit it. When we reached the table, Aiden jumped up and said.**

**"Gossip! Tell Tell?!" Aiden was the gay friend I always wanted. Like every other gay guy he was unbelievable attractive. He had amazing bright eyes with dark shaggy blonde hair. He is from the Florida coast so he had the whole surfer look going on. Before I could answer Aiden question was answered Keisha. **

**"Your mark is purple! Told you she's a special…"**

"**One, full of surprises." Rae said. Damnit…They reminded me so much and of Hannah and I. Finishing each other's sentences and such. Rae had long wavy bloodshot colored hair, dark sapphire eyes, and she wasn't very tall either. Keisha was a fairly dark skinned girl with olive eyes and light chestnut brown hair. I opened my mouth when Caven jumper and gripped my hand before I could sit my tray down.**

**"Come, Ash is over there." Caven said taking my tray and sitting on the table.**

**"Bring her back when you're done, she has important things to tell us." Keisha said. Caven gave her that crooked smile of his and a wink. This made Keisha whisper to Rae. Caven was dragging me through everyone then I heard Rae yell.**

**"Emily, you lucky son of…." I turned and gave her my sly smile because I knew the rest of that sentence. When we reached the other side of the lunch area I saw a guy that looked just like Caven.**

**"Ash this is Emily. Emily this is Ash." Caven said introducing us. From the laugh Ash gave, I noticed my mouth blobbed open.**

**"You two look exactly the same!" I said looking from one to the other over and over. **

**"Twins." Ash said hitting his brother's shoulder. "Oh, this is..." I was totally shocked that Caven had a twin that I didn't even notice the girl who stood next to Ash. She was pale and hag big chilly blue eyes, her high cheek bones, and freshly dyed and styled black hair. She was average height, but very skinny and slender. I screamed louder than I expected to, but I didn't care who heard.**

**"Hannah!"**


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 4**

** I nearly knocked her over when I ran up to her and hugged her. I saw the newly marked forehead of my best friend and she had a smile that was enormous.**

**"Emily!" She said returning the very hug I have been dying to receive for awhile now. I could feel a warm tear running down my cheeks. I shut my eyes tight as they would and tried to hide the tears that wanted to stream down my face. Something warm and wet hit my shoulder. I stopped hugging Hannah to see what it was. Hannah's tears were soaking in to my shirt.**

**"I missed you." She said wiping her eyes. **

**"Miss you too." I said. She laughed and she turned to Caven then to Ash. She looked back and forth, just as I did, but not as surprised as I did. **

**"You two look more liking than I thought. Though your hair and all." She said looking at them again then giving a sly smile. I had my best friend, a totally adorable prideful Caven, and some new friends. **

**"Twins, you two look kind of similar, too. Well except for the hair, too." Ash said smiling. Hannah and I locked arms and said.**

**"Sisters separated at birth. Happily married sisters." We said while grinning at each other than to the guys.**

**"Two for the price of one it would seem." Caven said amused by us. Hannah gave me a look and I whispered in her ear.**

**"Welcome to the House of Night Academy." Caven got down on one knee in front of me and took my and hand while he said.**

**"My fare lady," He paused." I better bring you back to Keisha before she… Well you know." My cheeks burned and I felt a smile grow.**

**"Hey Hannah, can I talk to you?" Ash said grinning at her.**

**"Totally." She said looking at me then to him.**

"**Permission, granted." I said unlocking arms with her and looking back to the boy who was still kneeling down before me.**

**"We'll be over there." I said pointing in the direction of the table. Caven stood up holding my hands. He looked down to me with an enthralling look on his face. He finally kissed my forehead and we started back to the table. When we made back to the table he whispered something and my ear.**

**"I'll be back." He gave me a smile and started walking back toward Ash and Hannah. I nodded and returned the smile. I sat down where I left my tray. When Caven was out of hearing distance Keisha said.**

**"Damn." This makes me chock on my grapes I was eating, one of the only healthy foods I like. People always some way or another make me laugh when I'm trying to eating. "Calm, Emily we all know who he's after." **

**"Girl, everyone knows who Mr. Costa is after." Rae said, winking to Keisha.**

**"Sadly, for once, I will have to agree with the girls. Though one Costa is still up for grabs for now." Aiden said pointing his fork at me and smiling. **

**"Okay, Okay." I said pointing my fork that had a grape on it back at Aiden, then to the girls.**

**"Hey who's the cute girl with Ash? I may have some competition, now. Damn jinxed myself." Aiden said looking past me toward the direction Caven had gone. I turned around to where everyone was looking. I mean everyone was looking at Hannah, Ash and Caven. All eyes stared their way to my best friend of almost eleven years and the boys. Most of the eyes fell upon Hannah though. She was laughing at whatever Ash has said. Her smile brightly shined through the dark surrounding environment. When they reached the table, Hannah gave me a look that made me smile. She sat next to me with Ash on right and Caven to my left. **

**"Aiden, that girl is Hannah. Best friend of ten year counting." I said prideful. "Everyone, Hannah. Hannah, everyone."**

**"Nice to meet ya." Tessa said with her sociable Texan accent. Hannah nodded and smiled. The other girls nodded and smiled as well. Aiden smiled and shook her hand.**

**"Ash, don't see you around these parts as much as we like to." Aiden said. Keisha nudged him. With a disappointed face on Aiden said admitting defeat, "At least she is gorgeous." **

**There weren't very many gay guys at this campus. Sad right? Gay guys are girl's best friends, geesh. Ash let out a little laugh and said.**

**"I know I miss you guys and I would have to agree with you." His shoulder touched Hannah's and I saw her cheeks flush a little. Caven engulfed me into his arms. I gave a little yelp from surprise that made everyone near laugh.**

**"Don't do that!" I said. My smile never seemed to hide itself for anything anymore. He somehow managed to break through the wall that held it down for so long. **

**"Aw, how..." Keisha started and Rae finished like always.**

**"Cute!" **

**"Utterly adorable." Caven said pulling me closer to him and hiding my face from the rest of the world with his arms. Caven peeks his way through is arms to see me. "Aw, look tasty, cute, little Emmy." His crooked smile came let again and my stomach fluttered. I smiled and said.**

**"Handsome Caven, may I eat my grapes?" **

**"Too late." He said laughing and moved his hands to his side. He watched my face turn from smiling to astonishment, and this only made him laugh more. I turned to see Hannah's smiling face eating my food. I looked from my tray and back to her at least twenty times.**

**"We like her." Keisha and Rae said laughing. **

**"Sneaky." Aiden said smiling. Ash nudged Hannah's shoulder and said.**

**"Grape Stealer is now your new name." This made her laugh and nudge him back. She turned back to me and wraps her arms around my head and said. **

**"I love you, Emily." She said in the ridiculous tone that always made me laugh. I gave her a scowl, this meant let me go…now.**

**"Never." Hannah said. She knew me to well.**

**I tried squirming my way out, this didn't help at all. Ash poked Hannah's side which makes her let go of me and made her squeal. **

"**See he's cool." I said grinning.**

**The girls, Aiden and Tessa we're laughing at all of us.**

**"You guys are like entertainment for us." Keisha said in between laughs.**

**"Quite amusing. Yes. " Aiden said with a chuckle. Tessa was laughing so hard she made a snorting sound with her nose., which made everyone crack up while stopping what we were doing.**

**"Tessa, we all know you're from Texas by your injudicious Texas drawl so there is no need to sound like the pigs you raise." Emerald said stopping by our table with her group.**

**"Take a pig to know one and you…" I started when Caven looked at me with an amused crazy look. Emerald gave a little smirk and said.**

**"Ash, Caven..." Emerald said in her I'm so scorching voice and then looking them over. When her eyes hit Hannah she said.**

**"And who is that?" Acting like Hannah wasn't sitting right in front of her.**

**"Hannah." Ash said nudging Hannah's shoulder with his. Hannah smiles and nudges him back. I knew by Emerald's face that she was completely furious now. She already had to deal with Caven having a strong concentration on me, but now she had to deal with Ash having a fondness Hannah. This is awesome. Emerald opened her mouth to say something when Zahra walked up.**

**"Emily I was looking for you. I need to talk to you later about your crescent and your headaches. Ash, thank you for showing Hannah around." She said touching Ash's shoulder then turning back to me. "Did Emerald talk to you? Like I asked her to? I have a few things to talk to you about. Such as in arranging classes and setting up medical check ups." I was kind of curious what this really was about. Zahra looked as she didn't care about anything she was saying. Plus, the way she was looking at my made me feel as if I was some weird foreign creature. Zahra being my mentor and Emerald's was so pleasing. Not.**

**"No, she didn't." I said. **

**"Well, after classes end tomorrow, come find me. Hannah..." She turned to Hannah now. "I am also your mentor and I want talk to you as well." Hannah smiled and nodded. "Emerald, follow me to my office. I want to talk you about what you saw." Emerald gave Hannah a dirty look then turned and walked away with Zahra. Her group also gave more filthy looks but, they where directed toward me. I smiled and waved bye. There these girls go again, geesh. **

**"Horrors from..." Keisha said.**

**"nightmareville." Rae finished. **

**"Agreed." Aiden said as he threw away everyone's trash. Everyone said their good byes and went their separate ways. **

**I told Hannah to take as long as she wanted and I'll meet her back at the fledging female dorm. Caven and I walked on along the sidewalk till we met a giant oak, which the House of Night had fenced in. I walked over to the tree and sat down leaning against the great oak. Caven stood a couple feet away from me, looking down at me. The whole marked thing made seeing in the dark astoundingly easy. I could see every little detail in that delightful face. He ran his finger through his hair. I smiled and patted the ground. **

**"Come on. You know you want too?" I said watching that crooked smile come across his face. I could tell it was about two in the morning, another imperturbable thing that came with the being marked. This means we had about four hours or so before the sunrise. Caven slowly walked his way over to me and sat down beside me. Our shoulders touched like always.**

**"I like your brother." I said looking to him. He smiled and said.**

**"I like Hannah." An oversize smile came across my face.**

**"I can't believe she is here. I missed her so much. My best friend, twin, sister, and other half is at the House of Night Academy with me. This is amazing!" I said not even noticing I was howling till, Caven's fingers looped their selves with mine.**

**"Excited?" He said with a small chuckle. I nodded my head and viewed the ground.**

**"Very." I said playing with his fingers, so gentle yet rough.**

**"Meow." something in the distances said. I always adored felines. My Dad despised them so I never had one of my own. Caven and I looked around for the owner of the racket. I almost shouted when a kitten behind me brushed itself against my leg. I looked down and saw a dark kitten with one white spot around its left eye. It had giant paws for a little mouser. It also had very bright golden eyes that almost looked like a gold medal.**

**"He is adorable." I said wide eyed. Caven went to pet him and he hissed. "He doesn't like you yet." I said gathering the feline up and positioning him in my lap then grinning to Caven.**

**"Well I'm not too flattered by him." He said.**

**"Well Mr. Costa, I think you're going to have to get used to him." I said giving him a sly smirk. I looked back at the kitten. "He needs a name." I looked at the feline for a little bit. "I'll call you, Neptune." I said rubbing his back. I looked to Caven and smiled. "Will you walk me back to my dorm?" He hesitated at first and I thought he was going to say no but… **

**"Of course, Emmy." **


	5. Splendid Plans

**Chapter 5**

**We made it to the door of the dorm and Caven held my hand the whole way. I held Neptune in my other hand and leaned him against my hip like a child carrying a doll.**

**"Thanks for walking me here." I said adjusting Neptune. When he fell asleep, he was totally passed out, out cold. Caven positioned his hands around my waist and said.**

**"Anytime, Emmy." He said with a crooked smirk. I leaned my head against his chest. **

**"Meoww" Neptune meowed at Caven.**

**"Hey mister, my time." Caven said.**

**"I love you two equally. So share." I said caressing Neptune then grinning to Caven. I finally sat Neptune on the ground and he stared swirling himself around my legs. I looked up to Caven. He was looking at me. His eyes absorbed me into them. My soul was engulfed and it was like nothing else matter. A high feeling took over my body and chills ran down my spine. He slowly leaned his face toward mine. I met his lips before they could meet mine without even think about it. My hands put my hands are his neck while he put his around my waist like we've done this before. He finally pulled away and squeezed me. My daze feeling soon left. He slowly let me go and blew me a kiss and said.**

**"Night Emmy." I simply smiled and waved. **

**I opened the main door of the dorm and slowly walked in; making sure the Neptune followed me in as well. I walked into the dorm kitchen that looked upon the living room. It basically only had snack food and awesome candy selection. The only source of caffeine and major sugar rush through this whole campus. Which saved me from not literally killing myself. Mentally, of course. When I first heard about them making everyone eat healthily I wanted to die. Then someone told they had "snack rooms" in every dorm. Which is the lifesaver I was talking about. I looked into the living room saw the same people that always watched a new popular reality. I turned around back to the kitchen. Hannah and Tessa were now in the kitchen talking. **

**"Hey." I said walking past them and grabbing a soda.**

**"Hey." Hannah said waving at me. **

**"Hey, I was going to watch the rest of my show okay?" Tessa said. Hannah and I nodded and smiled. **

**"What room do you have?" I said to Hannah as we walked up stairs. I followed her to the same hall my room was in as I opened my soda. When she stopped right in front of my room I choked on my drink. "Hey, that's my room, too! Weird, they usually give each person their own room, since place is huge and all."**

**"Meoww." Neptune meowed as he slowly walked up the stairs. He waited in the hallway till we left the kitchen. I almost forgot about him. There were at least four other cats in this dorm. My poor plump kitten can barley make it up the stairs. "I guess I have to new roommates then." I said while Hannah and I laughed and I opened the door.**

**"His is so cute." Hannah shouted as she walked in. **

**The medium sized room looked changed from this morning. My twin sized bed on the left side of the room and Hannah's on the other, and with one big window and side table in between. Mine side had few notes and pictures hanging on the wall. Her side was still bare, but wouldn't be for long I would imagine. We both shared a dresser, a computer desk, and a full size mirror. "Wow. Looking there I didn't even have to move in anything." She said looking at her side over then falling onto herself on her bed. I sat my soda on the side table and dropped myself on my bed as well. I missed her so much. I felt complete now. **

**"Meoww." Neptune said looking up at me from the far down floor. He was too adorable to ignore. I scratched the top of his head and slowly picked him up and sat him on the bed. He walked his way up to my face and curled himself a spot next to my neck and the pillow.**

**"Silly, Neptune." I said nuzzling him.**

**"Aw, I like that name. Does everyone get a cat?" Hannah said.**

**"Hannah, cats love you. And there are cats everywhere around here. Zahra said that the cats are a friend of the Goddess Nyx. Cats bond to the cool people. Wait, I thought you knew everything about Vampyres?" I said.**

**"Vampyre." She mocked me and going to the dresser for pajamas. "As hard as it may seem I don't know everything."**

**"Woah, did that just happen! I really need a record or something." I said snapping my fingers. "Hey..." I said giving her a look. **

**"So, noticed anything fine looking?" I said changing the subject. Her mouth dropped open.**

**"I could think of maybe I few people." She said smirking and threw me some pajamas and jumped on her bed. She looked at me with her legs crossed and still smirking. I did the same just not as fast as she did, Neptune was quite frustrated when I moved. I moved him to in between some pillows. After making exactly four circles, he slowly laid down and shut his eyes. **

"**I know right?" I said putting my hands over my mouth. **

**"Do know what I noticed though?" She said.**

**"What did you…?" She said and before she even could finish there was a knock on the door. Neptune heard the noise and hissed then ran for the bathroom to the right of Hannah's bed. Hannah and I exchanged a few looks then looked back at the door and someone knocked again. I gradually got up from the bed and walked to the door. Hannah only inches behind me. Before we reached the door, it shot open. I shrieked and Hannah's echoed mine. We both fell to the ground in a defensive motion. I peeked through my arms that laid over my face and was staring straight into the glaciery eyes I've gotten quite fond of. I removed my arms and turned to Hannah, her eyes sealed tight and her hands over her mouth. I turned back toward the glaciery eyes, and I want to hit him so bad. Thought his crooked smile wouldn't let me. **

"**I am only seventeen! I am supposed to have heart attacks! Hannah yelled through the room. Looking past Caven, and I saw Ash standing in the door way. Hannah had her eyes opened now and was laughing hysterically. **

"**At least on purpose." I said laughing.**

**We. Are. Such. Girls. I mean come on. I am ashamed of myself. I shook my hand and gave myself a facepalm. The boys were both chuckling now. "This is not funny." I mumbled in between my fingers. I looked back to Hannah and realized Hannah and I were in our pajamas. "Hey, why are you guys here anyway?" I said turned back toward them and looking staring to Caven. "What are your intentions?" I said giving him a stern look and crossing my arms. Bad boys. Shame on them. Though I'm not really complaining. Why would I complain about some cuties walking into our room?**

"**Oh, nothing." Caven said nonchalantly walking to my bed and laying down. I stood up now and glared at him. The bodacity of this boy sometime. He purposely makes himself more attractive. He was so puzzling and bewildering. Again making him even more captivating. Damn, I'm hooked. Hooked line and sinker.**

**Ash finally walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked past flushed Hannah and sat on her bed. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I really had nothing to say. I was still shocked and nothing to rebuttal with. I decided to just back sit down. Hannah moved herself closer next to me. I supposed she felt the same as I did.  
"Hey, why are you guys in our beds…and we are on the floor?" Hannah said with a baffled look and looking between them. When she looked at Caven, she had a slightly look as if she was appalled that he was in her presence. It did not last long, but it was noticeable.**

"**Hey, yea!" I said finally in agreement. I got up yet again and walked up to the sly Caven who laid on my bed. I pointed for him to move himself happily out of my bed. So, I can rightfully claim what was mine. He just grinned and didn't move, so I sat on his chest. "Fine. We'll do it my way." I said. He let out a groan, shocked that I sat on him. Hannah laughed and went to sit by Ash and watch the entertainment unfold. **

"**Well, you know, I think I would like my way better." Caven grumbled while poking me. I moved and hit my leg against the side table knocking over the soda can. Hannah gasped. With a blink of an eye Ash quickly grabbed the can before it reached the ground. I looked between him and the can at least ten times. How on earth he manage to catch that? It was like impossible. The side table is only like two feet tall. Silence cuts through the room like a knife to the cutting board. A dazed feeling came over me and I said without thinking. **

"**You never told us, why you guys are here."**

"**Ash wanted to see Hannah." Caven said looking toward his brother with a flash of frustration. **

"**That's the only reason?" I said.**

"**Do you even have to ask?" He said with yet another one of those sly smirks. "I think it's time to go somewhere. It started snowing about thirty minutes ago and there is still about three hours till sunrise. Perfect for Vampyres and Fledglings in need for some excitement. Plus…" He turns from his brother toward me. "You have been here and the clinic for at least over a month. So, I think you and we deserve it." He said looking toward Hannah and Ash.  
"Can you even do that? I meant I'm totally up for it." Hannah said to Ash. For some reason, I got the feeling they knew something I didn't. I bushed off the thought.**

"**I don't see why not." Ash said shrugging slightly.**

"**Okay wait…Where would we go?" I said looking between the three of them.**

"**I think a nice boarding or skiing trip would be cool." Caven said smiling looking back up at me. It was if he knew I insist on being my snowboard in the Academy and my wish was granted. My snowboard sat in the very closet that was next to the bed he was sitting on. I looked up at each of them and my face played a grin. Well, what a splendid plan we have here.**


	6. Through The Gates

Chapter 6

I don't think my heart has ever beaten this fast before. We already grabbed the boards and were now running across the eating area. Sweat was running down the side of my cheeks and slowly dripping off my jaw line. Adrenaline coursing through my veins to every inch of my body. I could feel my heart beating through my neck. My senses heighten more and more. My hands trembling and sweating I was having a hard time holding my board. I haven't been this excited since, well, coming here. We were all dressed in snow wear and all had a board. We finally made it to the front gates and I was already wheezing.

"Now what?" Hannah said sarcastically and giving Caven a side ways glance.

He was the master behind this plan anyway. He just simply smiled to his brother. Ash smiled back, but shook his head. Enormous black victorian gates stood in front of us in a mocking fashion. Basically saying your stuck here forever, you may never leave! Caven walked to the right of the big gates into a small brick building. He just walked in like in was nothing. I was curious why there weren't any guards or anything. I meant this is a top secret place you would think they would have some protection against the out world. Or keeping the world inside, in. Since its like a rule and all. I started looking around; to be honest there really wasn't anyone around, even any cats. It seemed that it was just the four of us. I gaze falls upon the giant oak where Caven and I found Neptune. A smile creeps its way on to my face, but slowly fades. Right behind the tree hidden by the shadows stood a figure. It was clearly a figure or something and it was clearly there. I mean I can see it, right there. I blinked just to make sure was really there. A blinked a couple more times. There it stood exactly where I left it before I closed my eyes. I try focusing on it more clearly. My focus changes to something else, the gates slowly creaking open. I look toward the gate, but look back at the tree and nothing was there.

"Well damn." Hannah said crossing her arms. Caven walked out of the building with a grin of accomplishment.

"I'm so taking my car." Caven said winking at his brother as in some secret code.

"Fine, but I'm bringing one of the school's SUVs just in case you do something crazy." Ash said with giving his brother the I know you better than you think look.

Hannah and Ash walked in the opposite direction of me and Caven. They were walking toward a white tin building that head all the school's vehicles. Caven took my board because I could barley hold it anymore.

"You okay?" He said as we walked further into the gigantic parking lot. I simple nodded and smiled. Caven leaded me to what had to be the very last parking spot in this huge ass college sized parking lot. Though when I laid my eyes on the car, oh man was it worth it. There sat a car that I've dreamed of having in the dim lighting parking lot. A beautiful, I mean drop dead gorgeous, black as night, illegally tinted window , black out everything, Mitsubishi eclipse. A swear my mouth dropped beyond the ground.

"That's yours?" I said with my mouth still on the ground. He simply smiled and nodded. He walked to the passenger door and opened it.

"Ladies first?" He said while giving a slight kneel.

With that our adventure begin.


End file.
